<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sollux Captor User's Manual by achromaticBibliophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063142">Sollux Captor User's Manual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromaticBibliophile/pseuds/achromaticBibliophile'>achromaticBibliophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Unit Manuals [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Mentions of Death, Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achromaticBibliophile/pseuds/achromaticBibliophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT PUMPKIN has returned to grace you with our presence, as well as introduce the newest addition in our HOMESTUCK UNIT family. The latest in our TROLL UNITS lineup this time is none other than SOLLUX CAPTOR, the MAGE OF DOOM who’s the expert in both isolation and technology {Though he’s still condescending of our human computers. Not our fault we don’t like insectoid inspired gear.} His bifurcated ass has more problems and irritation than we have shenanigans going on in our offices, so this here manual will really come in handy. Provided you actually read it rather than tossing it straight into recycling like you did with that instruction booklet for a stereo. Though kudos to you for caring about the planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Unit Manuals [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sollux Captor User's Manual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sollux Captor User’s Manual</strong>
</p><p>WHAT PUMPKIN has returned to grace you with our presence, as well as introduce the newest addition in our HOMESTUCK UNIT family. The latest in our TROLL UNITS lineup this time is none other than SOLLUX CAPTOR, the MAGE OF DOOM who’s the expert in both isolation and technology {Though he’s still condescending of our human computers. Not our fault we don’t like insectoid inspired gear.} His bifurcated ass has more problems and irritation than we have shenanigans going on in our offices, so this here manual will really come in handy. Provided you actually read it rather than tossing it straight into recycling like you did with that instruction booklet for a stereo. Though kudos to you for caring about the planet.</p><p><strong>Legal Asscovering Agenda </strong><br/>
So, just to lay down the ground rules and answer any moral/ethical questions one might have, all HOMESTUCK UNITS are homegrown, ecto-biology created individuals all capable of rational thought, expression of self and existence, and personality. No humans, animals, insects, plants, aliens, etc. were harmed in the making of these individuals and no mindscrewing of innocent individuals like a cheap sci-fi series occurred either. Not only do our units look like their comic counterparts, but they think and act like them as well! How we achieved this is waaay too technical and complex and frankly boring to describe so I’m just gonna say this: We did it, there was green slime involved, and now we have these guys. Look you can prostrate in front of us and weep tears of joy later, right now I have a manual to monologue while the fresh meat-I mean newest employee {I can see you rolling your eyes Emma} faithfully transcribes my words for your reading pleasure.<br/>
This however doesn’t mean that your unit might not have a negative reaction to learning that they were created with the sole purpose of replicating their fictional persona from a webcomic {Last time we tried to explain the situation to a prototype...eh, that’s not important and nobody died so it’s fine. Yes Emma, I know our lab got wrecked and you were terrified, so were half of the other guys}. So when the time comes to have the sit down to explain the birds, bees, and ecto-biology machines to them, be patient, kind, and preferably in a situation where physical harm isn’t a concern.<br/>
So yeah, back to the moral stuff so our lawyers are happy with us. While a majority of our beloved cast are around the 13 YEAR OLD marker, {or 6 SWEEPS OLD in the case of the TROLLS}, WP has taken the liberty to adjust the UNITS ages to a more appropriate and less creepy 21 years {10 SWEEPS}. This is in part due to unfortunate implications and situations that may arise with users interacting with our units, who would have been underaged individuals. Also in part  because it is really sketchy when you unbox a literal teenager from our shipping. It’s weird enough doing it to an adult, a kid makes it even more squiwcky. Don’t fret and wail at the thought of your problematic fav no longer being exactly how you envisioned them (they probably don’t as they are anyway), their personalities are unchanged and this age change has been done with both you and the unit’s favor in mind. It also allows the unit to have more freedom in their new life with you, such as driving a car, getting a job, going to Nickel Shot Night, ect. Oh yeah, your UNIT is totally capable of getting a job {Keeping it is another story…} if they so desire and can greatly assist you in the running of your household, but we nor you run slave labor so don’t be an ass. We’ll list out some possibilities for each in case you and your new chum decide to flip through the classifieds or troll around some sites one day.<br/>
And since every single one of those damn shippers want to know, yes your UNIT has fully anatomical parts associated with their species and gender and NO we here at WP are not going to describe the intricacies of TROLL genitalia for you. What’s in their pants is their own business {unless they want to show you}. The normal rules of society still apply: no non-con touching, no groping, and no otherwise inappropriate touching or actions without their explicit consent. {Good luck trying to use coercion on any of them anyway, you HAVE read the webcomic right? These guys can get violent fast and you’ll have no one to blame but yourself}. However, romance waits for neither man nor troll and our UNITS are fully capable of developing feelings for others, whether it’s another UNIT, the people around them, and even you. {Another reason for the age up too}. They can be romanced if you so desire but we recommend that you wait on this until they learn the whole “You’re fictional constructs from a webcomic given life, blah blah blah” since that can be a breach of trust and lead to relationship issues galore {Jeez Emma this is getting boring can’t we skip to the good stuff? I’m sure the readers are thinking the same thing.}<br/>
Good news folks, we’re just about done with all this legal asscovering according to Emma {and for once those were her words not mine!} and we’ll be right on the road shortly! Just remember:<br/>
We here at WHAT PUMPKIN are not responsible for any BLOODSHED, MAIMING, MUTILATION, SICK FIRES, CHAOS, and/or SHENANIGANS that may occur with the purchase of our products! As the user of our amazing service, you’re responsible for the CARE, WELLBEING, and SAFETY of your UNIT and any failure to properly tend to them will lead to UNFORTUNATE IMPLICATIONS and even REMOVAL of your UNIT. Any and all DAMAGE that may occur to your, your property, and others will likewise be attributed to you. Now, onto the good shit! Take it away Emma!</p><p><strong>Unit Information </strong><br/>
<span class="u">Unit Name</span>: Sollux Captor <br/>
<span class="u">Additionally Answers to</span>: Solluxander, Sol, Captor, Solluxander, Mr Appleberry Blast, Mr. Duality, Solicks {Courtesy of NEPETA LEIJON}, twin bee, bee dude, bipolar asshole {And of course whatever insult KARKAT VANTAS hurls at him.}<br/>
<span class="u">Species</span>: Trolls<br/>
<span class="u">Blood Hue</span>: Gold<br/>
<span class="u">Classpect</span>: Mage of Doom<br/>
<span class="u">Age</span>: 21 years/10 sweeps<br/>
<span class="u">Date of birth/hatchday</span>: February 26th {Come on, Pisces is literally made up of Two fish. Of course we had to give Mr. Duality that zodiac. Plus his relationship with FEFERI PEIXES had considerable impact on his life, from reviving him and being one source of conflict that led to his blinding later in the narrative.}<br/>
<span class="u">Trolltag</span>: <span class="sollux"> twinArmageddons </span></p><p><br/>
<strong>You Unit comes with the following</strong><br/>
On set of casual clothes {Including one white shoe, one black shoe, and of course the iconic 3D glasses.}<br/>
One set of Prospit pajamas <br/>
One set of Derse pajamas {Jeez Sollux, you must be wondering, why does Hussie let you have two dreamselves? Gotta keep that duality theme strong folks.}<br/>
One grey husktop with a red and blue Gemini symbol on it<br/>
One touch screen cellphone complete with a blue and red tie-dye phone case<br/>
Two beehouse mainframes full of Alternian bees with all the various resources to set up and care for them {These are a necessary component for APICULTURE NETWORKING, which Sollux is highly proficient with and necessary to fuel his top of the line husktops. Just one WARNING: DO NOT EAT THE MIND HONEY. Don’t let him eat it in particular, but we’re not keen to see the effects it can have on regular humans either.}<br/>
An array of purple throwing stars {Don’t expect to see much use of these with Sollux’s powerful psionics taking charge most of the time.}<br/>
Honeycomb shuriken set, dripping with sweet, golden goodness {Just for funnies, we goofed around with the alchemizer to spiffy up his strifing portfolio but the ungrateful dude probably won’t even use them. Typical Captors.}<br/>
Assorted collection of multicolored game grubs <br/>
Mixed box of computer parts, cords, and various other tools required for the upkeep of Sollux’s carefully maintained network</p><p><strong>Unit’s Settings</strong><br/>
Snarky (Default)<br/>
Nerdy (Default)<br/>
Bipolar (Default) <br/>
Depressed<br/>
Self-Loathing<br/>
Mind Honeyed (Locked)<br/>
Soft (Locked)</p><p>SNARKY is one of Sollux’s main settings and it's no wonder with what an ornery and grouchy person he is to others. Be prepared for heaps of sarcasm and criticisms from him, especially with anything related to your computer system, though there might be some actual advice hidden in those biting comments so pay attention. If you’re the type to enjoy exchanging barbs and quips, it will surely raise Sollux’s opinion of you when you two devolve into banter. If you’re the type to be sensitive to snide comments, then maybe Sollux isn’t the best option for you until you toughen up. <br/>
Of course with his professed expertise with computer programing and coding, Sollux is firmly in the NERDY category of our UNITS. You’ll more often than not find him crouched over one of his computer monitors on a coding binge or tweaking with his beehive mainframes to increase the progressing speed. He’s also very likely to get sucked into playing video games, whether its one of the many game grubs he’s been shipped with or even one of our human games you managed to nag him into playing and he refuses to stop until he’s completed and topped your high score. If you’re interested in similar things, it will be a great bonding experience to go head to head with him in some racing games. He may even become fond enough of you to introduce you to the typical Alternian fare of game grubs so he can royally own your ass in a tournament. WARNING: Sollux’s coding binges can often lead to him ignoring pretty much everything around him, including his own sleeping and eating habits. You may have to lock that shit down and haul him away from the keyboard on occasion to make sure he gets his eight hours and a solid meal. <br/>
As is expected with the TROLL so obsessed with duality, Sollux has a severe case of BIPOLAR disorder. You’ll constantly see him flipping from both extremes, going from pissed to silent at the flip of a coin, never able to accurately when the next dip or sudden incline in this wild roller coaster of life is coming. He frequently changes his mind and has very impulsive tendencies resulting in negative ways, such as discarding his shuriken and accidentally slicing his mainframes, as well as his tendency to be self-deprecating only increases more with his moodwings. <strong>WARNING:</strong> This isn't healthy in the goddamn slightest. It can negatively affect his mental health, his way of dealing with his day to day life, and his relationships with his friends and acquaintances. You can help be a supporting person in his life, but its necessary to involve a professional for him to talk through, learning healthy coping mechanisms and possibly requiring a prescription for medication to help out as well. <br/>
DEPRESSED is what it stands for, Sollux has been put through the wringer with the lot that his life. What from being haunted by the voices of the recently deceased, dealing with a bipolar disorder on a planet full of chaos and classism where he was unable to get the help he needed, the trauma involved in the destruction of the planet, the troll race, and involved in the death of one of his closest friends. Throw in the entire shit that was SGRUB and you’ve got a boiling pot of self-loathing and misery stewing under chained up pot ready to burst. <strong>WARNING:</strong> Depression and self-loathing is never a good thing and WHAT PUMPKIN insists that a counselor be brought in for him to talk to. You can help him out too by being a sounding board at times, as well as several other UNITS such as ARADIA MEGIDO and KARKAT VANTAS, but a professional is alway useful. With time, Sollux can improve his mental health and start the long road to healing. <br/>
SELF-LOATHING is another simple explanation, Sollux hates himself so much it has negative effects on his health, self-esteem, and relationships. He blames himself, not as much as KARKAT VANTAS does cause no one can hold so much self-hate than he can, for a lot of things that went wrong in their SGRUB session, being the one who actually coded it. His hand in ARADIA MEGIDOS death, someone he was very close to, no doubt weighs heavily on him as well. And all the voices of the soon-to-be dead do not help either and leave a very DEPRESSED, miserable, SELF-LOATHING TROLL. You can easily identify when he enters this setting when he's grumbling as he distances himself or when he gets so fed up he loudly starts shouting about his anger at himself, especially if he is accidentally wound up by a KARKAT VANTAS UNITS, the pair having a self-guilting session between them. <strong>WARNING: </strong>Now, while as a friend and housemate, we're sure you're worried for him and so will any UNITS who happen to be his friends, and of course your support for him is always welcome. However, you are not a professional and it isn't your singular purpose to help someone all the time when you are neither qualified nor have the time to help every moment of the day. Hooking Sollux up with a therapist, as we constantly repeat ourselves when it comes to the UNITS, will greatly assist his mental health and make for a better life over all for him. It will not be instant success and his standoffish personality won't make it easy, but Sol will slowly improve and no doubt be happier. <br/>
You REALLY don’t want to see Sollux when he’s entered MIND HONEYED mode. This only happens when he consumes the sickly sweetness that is the cloying bee puke from his specially bred bees. Even the mere taste of it is enough to send Sollux into an overpowered burst of destructive energy, unable to contain the psionics blasting out of his eyes and destroying thing without his consent. This has been used against him one more than one occasion and led to him accidentally killing those closest to him. <strong>WARNING:</strong> So if he accidentally ingests a dollop of this stuff, BOOK IT. WHAT PUMPKIN is not responsible for any injuries, damages, and other destructive incidents that may occur if you ignore these warnings. Mind honey is not something any psionic possessing troll of good sense should eat. <br/>
Surprisingly, under all that snark and sarcasm, Sollux has quite the SOFT side to him as well. Now, this is only seen around his most closest friends, particularly ARADIA MEGIDO, KARKAT VANTAS, KANAYA MARYAM, and possibly FEFERI PEIXES, so you many catch the tracest of glimpses of this side to him if you happen to have any of these other UNITS in your household. If you get very close to him, you might be eligible to getting front row seats and treatment to this yourself. He tends to act a little nicer, holding back his usual snideness for a while, and being more open and honest with his feelings. Of course, this takes considerable work to get to witness but if you’re ready for the long haul of friendship then you’ll get to reap the rewards.  </p><p><strong>Blood Hue</strong><br/>
As with our previous Blood Hue portions of TROLL manuals, we’re outlining the various impacts on one’s health, abilities, and more due to the color of their blood. Now Gold bloods are a special breed of TROLLS, many of them developing psionic powers of varying degrees of power, these powers usually the same hue as these trolls’ mismatched eyes. These abilities range from moving things with their mind and shooting off electric-like blasts of power at enemies. Unfortunately, especially powerful ones could be conscripted as living batteries to power Alternian war spaceships in the quest to conquer. Now, Sollux is one of the most powerful psionics shown in the narrative, unleashing red and blue blasts at enemies, capable of levitating items, individuals, and even himself as a form of travel. Of course, he may not be the best at reigning these abilities in and can make a few careless moves now and then again as well. But he’s usually got things under wraps. He can even casually snap his fingers and put all his bees to sleep, though whether he’s merely trained them so well or its the result of his psionics remains a mystery. Sollux also has VISION TWOFOLD, possessing prophetic abilities that allow him to see the future and present. He is also capable of hearing the voices of the imminently deceased {And yeah, he can hear humans now too. That’s gonna help his trauma.} This of course adds considerable strain to him and frustrates him, but he can also use the information they can pass on to the benefit of others. Though he rarely takes the action to try and prevent these deaths from coming to pass, as he believes how things have to work. It's uncertain if this second sight is related strictly to his Classpect {See below for more details} or if its possible it is a common thing among other psionic in addition to the typical powers.<br/>
As part of the lower end of the hemospectrum ladder, though Sollux himself has difficulty remembering it all either from having no interest in it or possibly being color-blind {We’ve yet to confirm, he refuses to divulge info or sit down for a test. Jackass} Sollux would have a short, compared to other TROLLS, in terms of a life. He’d have a life span between forty to fifty sweeps, if health permits and no overly stressful situations cause burnouts, which would mean living into his nineties or so. While research into GODTIER is slow nor do we recommend suicide or murder in order to achieve this ellusive level of power, WHAT PUMPKIN is certain we will eventually be able to roll out the QUEST BEDS/SLABS for our UNITS should ever there be a need for them. This is only conditional immortality of course and can be destroyed by a JUST or HEROIC death. <br/>
In terms of susceptibility of TROLL powers, Sollux is canonically confirmed to only be affected by VRISKA SERKET’S manipulation abilities half of the time so we believe that this holds true with other mental abilities that could be targeted at him. The same likely applies with chuckle voodoos, though given his trauma and mental health this may give more content for a purple to mess with him. Getting him to see a therapist to talk to and possibly on some medication to help his bipolar disorder could help to lower the probability of him being affected by these mental terrors.</p><p><strong>Classpect</strong><br/>
<em>I’m honestly still surprised I have a job here, let along still being permitted to write my own take on the Classpects. </em><br/>
While I don’t trust you or Hal too much right now, it was kinda funny in retrospect. So you’re mostly in the clear, long as you don’t pull that shit off again. <br/>
<em>Right...I make no promises for my friend in cahoots. </em><br/>
<span class="dave"> Ditto. Its much more fun to watch you squirm like a limp noodle as we plot our next move. Whatever it might be. Perhaps we'll move the wolf head out of the closet and slowly move it along the wall every night. Until it's right outside your office door. Or I unleash a never-ending viruses that repeats the most annoying song until the earworm of it is so far into your brain you'll never Not hear it. Or perhaps this is all a mental tactic to strike continued fear into your very being. Until our true final move. With my algorithms, I predict you're rattling your chair enough that it's reading as a 6.9 on the Richter scale at least. </span><br/>
Oh like hell I'm shaking. Your pathetic attempts to raise my blood pressure is pathetic.<br/>
<span class="dave"> You totally are dude. </span><br/>
Am not. <br/>
<span class="dave"> Are too. </span><br/>
<em>Now, returning to my task and ignoring the back and forth “"No" "Yes" "Am not" "Are too" going on as my background audio, we’ll be focusing on how one’s class outlines the different abilities they can have, along with common personality aspects or trends this specific class tends to have. An aspect relates to one of twelve building blocks of the SBURB/SGRUB universes, granting the player powers and abilities, although how they can use them is affected by the class’s role. </em><br/>
<em>Mages are often associated with scholarly pursuits, knowing and researching things in order to be someone “who knows about [aspect]” or “one who knows about [aspect] themselves”. They may also attempt to use this knowledge of their aspect for the betterment of themselves and others, taking a more active role in the scenario than a Seer would. Unfortunately, Mages are often prone to suffering through their aspect, either from too much or too little of it in their lives, and have a tendency to lose various senses in the pursuit of their aspects. The aspect of Doom focuses on futility, rules, restrictions, fate, and, well doom and gloom, as it were. Not to say this is particularly negative, as it can also connect to judgement and rules of the world. Doom also has its downsides, however, making its players fate’s chosen sufferers and can also mean sacrifice, often resulting in Doom players giving up their safety in order to progress. . </em><br/>
<em>With all this in mind, Sollux as the Mage of Doom is capable of “knowing about Doom or knowing Doom through himself”, capable of understanding all the rules, restrictions, and destruction tied into the aspect. His proficiency with coding and role he had in distributing SGRUB shows this connection to rules, as he was able to modify the very game that would bring ruin to his planet and species with ease. Sollux’s ability to hear the ghosts of the recently deceased also connects to his Classpect, as he can use the information that they can relay in their final moments to adjust his own plans and use as a warning for potential incidents that can arise. Though this may not always work. Unfortunately, Sollux suffered horribly under the strain of both his Class and Aspect, dying for a total of two times throughout the course of his adventures, losing several close friends, and ultimately his eyesight for good too. This could be a trend in your household too, though hopefully not to such extreme measures, but you should keep an eye on things all the same. </em><br/>
<em>That about wraps this up, onwards to workforce!</em></p><p><strong>Potential Jobs</strong><br/>
As mentioned above by my dear, sweet, treacherous transcriber, we’re gonna be discussing the possible occupations that Sollux could take up. Now, you can’t force him into anything, but he gets bored easily and could use something to keep busy, while earning some cold hard cash.<br/>
<em>Computer specialist</em><br/>
Sollux’s technical knowhow and savvy with computers means he’s got the skills to put that to work helping people having issues with their own technology. This can range from helping beef up their computer security, dealing with typical programming issues, or working for some big name company to help manage everything. Now, while most of these companies would require someone to have a degree before being hired, but Sollux’s skills speak for themselves and some people might be willing to overlook this. You can of course sign him up for the necessary degree or even let him use his skills to make up a fake degree for him. <br/>
<em>Hacker</em><br/>
Not at all a legal job in the first place usually, but several companies actually want to hire people to try and hack into their networks in order to test their cyber security. This helps companies figure out how best to improve things and prepare for actual hacker attacks. Now, Sollux is so talented at hacking the Matrix he can easily work his way into these systems and helping to beef up the security for the things he broke, all while getting paid. As for the less than legal side... That's up to him. {Okay NOW do the winky face. Aww come on Hal would do it!}<br/>
<span class="dave"> Only if M'n'M asks nicely.  </span> <br/>
<em>Beekeeper</em><br/>
Sollux already has the know how to run an apiary, though he’s more familiar with his specially bred purple Alternian breed that help to power his computers and assist in processing speeds. He can easily collect their honey, though he and most other trolls refrain from consuming mind honey. We’re not sure what the effect it’ll have on humans but if you’re interested in playing guinea pig, just let us know the results. Of course you can easily get him some normal Earth bees for him to get involved with the wonderful world of beekeeping. You’ll need to get all the necessary equipment to handle and care for these new buzzing friends, but with time and proper care he can easily make some profit selling the collected wax and honey from his career efforts.</p><p><strong>Unlocking Your Unit</strong><br/>
Sollux isn’t the type of the guy who’ll be thrilled to be woken up in a weird environment by a stranger, so you refrain from eagerly trying to rip the cardboard open unless you want to get chucked into a wall by his mind. Hence the reason we’ve listed out two {Yes it's a break from our usual three-some, but we gotta stick with the duality vibe. And no Emma you cannot change that comment.} possible ways you can get him out and about without ending up with some amusing injuries. <br/>
<strong>Option One</strong><br/>
Challenge him to some video games, defending your belief that human video games are superior to those of Alternia. Sollux will accept that thrown gauntlet and haul his lanky ass out to go toe-to-toe with you, bringing some game grubs to level the playing field. Unless you’re insanely good at whatever game you select, it’s probably going to end up with you getting take to the cleaners with Sol’s skills, but it’ll be a great way to gently wean him into the new environment and help you two bond as well. <br/>
<strong>Option Two </strong><br/>
Offer to grab takeout and set up a movie and gaming marathon, it’ll certainly catch his attention and get him crawling out of the box. While he many not exactly follow much of a regular feeding schedule, he won’t turn up the offer of some free eats while he sets up his systems in whatever spot he can. Food is always a good way to start a new friendship, sharing grub and chatting. Hopefully this can help Sollux be more interested in taking break and joining your regularly for meals. </p><p><br/>
<strong>Relationships with other Units</strong><br/>
Just like the rest of our UNITS, WHAT PUMPKIN has helpfully outlined Sollux’s relationships with others, as well as dividing things up between humans and trolls for your ease and convenience. Of course, there’s hefty speculation going on with most of the humans due to a lack of canonical interactions, so bear with us. Also, once again Sollux has both GAMEOVER and RETCON timeline memories, no idea what caused it but we’re just rolling with it, as should you. </p><p><em>Humans </em><br/>
<strong>John Egbert</strong><br/>
Due to a lack of canonical communication, there’s not much we can detail about the status of these two, mostly cause Sollux wasn’t interested in harrassing any of the kids and also how John didn’t want to deal with any trolls due to TEREZI PYROPE. Although Sollux apparently had lined up some pretty insulting comment to John about his complete inability to alchemize and figure out the code for a rocket, though he never followed through on delivering them. So at the very least we know Sollux is critical of John’s technical knowhow and horrible coding abilities, but what else is new? Still, WHAT PUMPKIN believes that once this whole coding condescing is put aside, these two can become fast friends. John’s chipper attitude may be just the energy Sollux needs in his life and they’ll easy start playing video games together. He might be annoyed by John’s passion for pranks, but he can easily sidestep certain attacks with his psionic abilities and flip that prankster’s gambit right on its head. <br/>
<strong>Rose Lalonde</strong><br/>
Due to a reluctance to talk to any of the kids, Sollux most likely didn’t reach out to Rose over the course of her session. He does manage to have a normal conversation with her on the meteor, though it’s probably the fact that he’s half dead and reunited with ARADIA MEGIDO that caused him to be so chill. He promptly left with ARADIA MEGIDO, so there wasn’t much time to bond, though it’s possible they could have met up again in dream bubbles. Once reintroduced to one another, its possible Rose’s interest in the HORRORTERRORS will cause him to be reminded of ARADIA MEGIDO and may encourage him to continue chatting with Rose. Their shared understanding of prophecies and foresight will give them some additional place to discuss, though it’s likely Sollux will snark at her walkthrough of SBRUB/SGRUB, due to his interest in games and coding. This may spark off a bit of a rivalry between them, typical in troll interactions. All in all, these two have the potential to be good friends once things get started.<br/>
<strong>Dave Strider</strong><br/>
Just like with JOHN EGBERT and ROSE LALONE, Sollux never reached out to Dave during the BETA KIDS session of SBURB due to apathy. Their brief interaction on the meteor prior to Sollux flying away doesn’t reveal much about their potential dynamic either, but WHAT PUMPKIN has slammed the approval on some shades wearing boys to chill and bond! Sollux will no doubt consider Dave a bit of a douche to start off with, the feeling a bit mutual, but once the initial awkwardness peters out, they will start making the hesitant gestures of friendship with one another. Dave’s interest in dead shit will no doubt remind Sollux of ARADIA MEGIDO’S passion fo archeology and bones, perhaps this fondness for his friend will help him bond better with the D-Stride. Get them playing some video games, Sollux insulting Dave’s skills in both gaming and rap, and they’ll start building their own version of friendship peppered with banter in no time.<br/>
<strong>Jade Harley</strong><br/>
We can only assume that Sollux spoke to Jade at least once, given his presence in her list of contacts on her computer, although neither have expressed their opinions on the other much. There will definitely be an air of awkward between them initially until you can get the unstoppable ball of friendship rolling between them. It’s no secret Sollux has a fondness of people with energetic, cheerful personalities {see ARADIA MEGIDO and FEFERI PEIXES below} and with Jade having those qualities down pat, it will be no surprise to see him starting casual conversation with her on the regular once they get to know each other better. He will no doubt be impressed with her technical know-how and these two might even collaborate on a project together, Sollux handling the code and programming for it to run while Jade crafts the frame and mechanics. In short, these two will get along just swell, we guarantee it!<br/>
<strong>Jane Crocker</strong><br/>
Now, with the RETCON timeline, there is absolutely no interaction between these two, but in the GAMEOVER timeline, Sollux had at least some interactions with Jane. Granted, this was due to the fact he was a sprite combination of himself and ERIDAN AMPORA, a being of sheer loathing and snark, so it's doubtful they had much in the way of a tight friendship. Still, Sollux at least has an idea of who Jane is when they meet up. Doubt he’ll mention the whole <span class="sollux"> hey we met up iin a diifferent 2e22iion and are 2orta hatefriiend2s </span> at all, but it's the thought that counts with him. He’ll be snarky as always with her, but she’ll give him a run for his money no doubt and increase his opinion on her no doubt. He might end up being yet another taste tester for her, especially if/when Jane finds out that he’s not eating regularly. Expect a slightly blushing Sollux every time she manages to wrangle him into a kitchen chair, nagging him about his dietary habits and pushing baked goods in front of him. <br/>
<span class="dave"> Jane's just being a polite potential friend and wants a guinea pig taste tester. Nothing more. </span><br/>
The lady doth protest too much, me thinks-OUCH Emma when did you start wearing steel toed boots!?<br/>
<strong>Jake English</strong><br/>
Now, here’s where things get a little rocky in terms of human relationships, since Sollux, or rather Erisolsprite, was Jake’s sprite during the ALPHA KIDS session of SGRUB. They did not get along well at all, Sollux/Erisolsprite frequently flipping Jake off and threatening to leave him multiple times though he never does {Likely due to being unable to per SBURB kernalsprite rules.} Jake apparently found all him hilarious though and frequently turned to him for advice, which didn’t make Sollux/Erisolsprite pleased being so deep in the self-loathing that he was. Sollux will no doubt be reluctant to meet Jake again, though this Jake will have no memories of those previous interactions. Despite this negative start up, WHAT PUMPKIN is confident that these two can build up an actual good friendship, free of SBRUB and its rules. Jake’s passion for adventure might endear him a bit to Sollux and, while he’ll constantly snark and complain about interacting with Jake, he’ll be a bit more relieved he can make his own decisions to chat with him when not being a combo platter of self-hate and a person he hates. He might just soften up a bit towards Jake without the constant danger of the game and these two will no doubt be pulled into ARADIA MEGIDO’S antics should you acquire all three. <br/>
<strong>Roxy Lalonde</strong><br/>
Now here’s where Emma had some fun with her speculation, especially with the shared love of computers and coding for Sollux and Captor. Its possible these two crazy kids had some time to interact in the GAMEOVER timeline and with Roxy being from there, she will retain her memories of those potential instances of chatting. Granted, she might be thrown by him being a single dude, but she’ll roll with it. These two are guaranteed to get along with a house on fire that they themselves lit up after dousing with fuel. Sollux has a tendency to bond with perky, bubbly gals and Roxy fits those parameters for sure, full of excitement and energy. They’ll no doubt spark up a rivalry between the pair, trying to outdo one another in terms of computers, coding, and video gaming, but they’ll no doubt have a great bond in no time. Don’t be surprised to find these two lounging in comfy clothes or pjs with their respective gaming consoles, in a raging competition slinging insults and snark at each other before snickering and devolving into banter.  <br/>
<strong>Dirk Strider</strong><br/>
Again, little canon interactions to be noted, although Sollux has had some form of communication with GAMEOVER Dirk so its possible he has some basis and knowledge of the current Dirk when they’re introduced. At the very least, Sollux will express some interest in Dirk’s mechanical creations and the AI he crafted. <br/>
<span class="dave"> Considerably less impressed when he finds out it had nothing to due to coding his personality into 1’s and 0’s and instead using a captchacode of his own brain. </span><br/>
Well yeah, fair, that respect will go down the loadgapper the instant Hal clarifies that. <br/>
<span class="dave"> And I will, I assure you. </span><br/>
Regardless, these two will have plenty to snark and insult with each other, no doubt forming a rivalry which, while not to the levels of the potential one with ROXY LALONDE, will certainly be up there in terms of friends insulting one another while still showing they still care for the other. In their own, weird way. </p><p><em>Trolls</em><br/>
<strong>Karkat Vantas</strong><br/>
Onto the trolls and first off the bat it’s a fan favorite already. Now, as I’m sure many of you know, the relationship between Sollux and Karkat is volatile to say the least. These two are just as likely to fly off the handle at one another, insulting each other in every way possible as they are to patch things up, apologizing about what was said before both agreeing to never speak of the incident again and destroy all evidence it ever happened. So of course it should not surprise anyone that these two are best friends with a healthy dose of rivalry between them. Despite all the arguments they have, there’s no way to deny the fact how much they care for one another, Karkat expressed grief and anger at himself over Sollux’s corpse, both actually dead and the other time just presumed, and Sollux helped to calm Karkat down at one point during the meteor. While Karkat was upset by Sollux leaving the meteor, it’s no doubt the two remained in contact during the three year timeskip thanks to dreambubbles and will be happy to reunite. Expect a lot of shouting, cursing, and snarky remarks exchanged between the two, but if you happen to see any tears and awkward hugs between them...well, I’m sure they’d appreciate the privacy. Expect them to be seen frequently together, working on their computers and snarking at each other, but enjoying the other’s company all the same. <br/>
<strong>Aradia Megido</strong><br/>
Time to bang out the Arasol this time folks. Now, it should come as no surprise to any long term HOMESTUCK fanatics that these two have a very close relationship with one another and, yet again, I refuse to elaborate on how deep said bond goes. They deserve just a little privacy between them on that front, plus you never know how TROLLS are gonna change up their relationship status. Regardless, these two are very tight, with Sollux able to be more open and honest with Aradia than most of his other friends and acquaintances. He’s bemused by her spooky and adventurous nature. However, after Aradia attempted to make VRISKA SERKET pay for her torment and paralyzation of TAVROS NITRAM, VRISKA SERKET used her mind manipulating powers on Sollux, forcing him to fly to Aradia’s hive before consuming mind honey to send his powers on overdrive and leveling the hive with Aradia and her lusus into nothing.  No doubt Sollux felt overwhelming grief and guilt after realizing the actions he was forced to commit on one of his closest friends. With Aradia as a ghost, the two collaborated together in order to start their session of SGRUB, though Sollux attempted to stop it from occuring when he realized the negative, species-ending consequences it would have before taking a nap in mind honey by Aradia’s powers. They were distant to one another during SGRUB, Sollux upset of his role in her death and possibly bitter of how she manipulated him into playing the game without telling him the truth and Aradia full on apathetic as a robot. However, they do share a touching hug before Aradia blows up and ascends as the MAID OF TIME, eventually returning to the meteor to help Sollux send it towards the new session. After he turned into a half-dead ghost, the two went off to explore the dreambubbles together. Now, thanks to weird timeline bullshit and memory melding, GAMEOVER Sollux was brought back fully alive, fully blind and the two assists VRISKA SERKET for a brief while before he left, fed up by the Scorpio troll though he hoped to reunite with Aradia later, much to her delight. In the RETCON timeline however, this never happened and the two continued their dreambubbles. Of course you should expect a very ecstatic reunion between them and they will no doubt fill your life with antics and shenanigans once they’re in your household, but you can’t really be mad with how happy they are to be together again.<br/>
<strong>Tavros Nitram</strong><br/>
Not much we can say about these two, canon interactions are on the downlow between them. We are confident they’re on somewhat decent terms, due to the fact they were both friends of ARADIA MEGIDO and likely met one another through her, as well as Tavros being a pretty mild manner guy. Tavros may act a bit awkward around Sollux, feeling guilty over the fact it was paralyzation that caused ARADIA MEGIDO to try and get revenge, leading to her death, thus feeling its his fault Sollux was forced to kill her. Sollux, however, directs his feelings of anger towards the true culprit of this situation and doesn’t hold anything against Tavros. They have differing interests when it comes to games, but we’re sure they’ll be interested in playing Pokemon videos games together, combing their own passions in a way that will lead them to spending time and bonding. Sollux might even recruit Tavros into helping him with his apiary pursuits, bringing them closer than before.<br/>
<strong>Nepeta Leijon</strong><br/>
Relying on speculation once again for Sollux’s connection to Nepeta. Due to them both being close friends with ARADIA MEGIDO, it’s likely they were introduced to one another by her. Sollux doesn’t seem the type to roleplay, so we doubt he and Nepeta will be pouncing around as whatever fursona they choose, but we’re still confident they’re on good terms with one another. Sollux might be a bit disdainful of her lack of proper technology, but considering her upbringing, he will probably end up trying to instruct her on working on things besides a drawing tablet. He might get annoyed with her from time to time, if she’s working on her shipping chart and pestering him about his current crushes and relationships, but he’ll just wave it off most likely. <br/>
<strong>Kanaya Maryam</strong><br/>
While Sollux has been shown to be reluctant to chat with Kanaya, this is probably due to his introverted nature and the two are shown to have a good relationship between them. He’ll frequently help Kanaya out with her tech problems, or rather replacing her stuff when she gets too frustrated and tries to chainsaw it. He also relied on Kanaya’s help to navigate the meteor following his blinding by ERIDAN AMPORA and she soon got revenge on said sea dweller for her murder, that of FEFERI PEIXES, and Sollux’s blinding in one fell swoop. It’s also implied that Sollux provided Kanaya with some much needed blood following her resurrection as a rainbow drinker, showing that he cares for her safety and wellbeing. Even after leaving the meteor during the timeskip, its quite likely that these two kept in contact through dreambubbles and remain good friends. <br/>
<strong>Terezi Pyrope</strong><br/>
Sollux and Terezi are on good terms and appear to be good friends with one another. He initially chose her to be the leader of the RED TEAM for the SGRUB session, respecting her abilities and her fighting skills. He would frequently provide her with computer assistance, possibly helping her find a better screen that offered higher color saturation following her blindness, as well as letting her communicate with DOC SCRATCH and tracing boonbucks from DAVE STRIDER that led the TROLLS to learn about the BETA KIDS session. Following his blindness, he asked Terezi if she happened to have any tips for him, though with him soon becoming a half-dead, half-blind ghost any info she shared probably didn’t help much. Regardless, once these two are put together under one roof, they’ll be quite pleased to see, or smell and taste in Terezi’s case, one another again. <br/>
<strong>Vriska Serket</strong><br/>
When it comes to Vriska, Sollux wants nothing to do with her and whatever connection they had prior to the incident that made him like this withered and died. He was used as the triggerman, against his will, to consume mind honey and blast ARADIA MEGIDO off the face of Alternia due to the revenge cycle that had kicked off between her and Vriska. As a result, Sollux loathes her in a completely platonic sense and avoids her as best he can, blaming her for his friend’s death. She in turn mocks him relentlessly in childish ways and isn’t going to make amends to him anytime soon. While they did briefly work together in the GAMEOVER timeline to find a way to defeat LORD ENGLISH, Sollux eventually flew off with several ghosts and abandoned Vriska to her typica bullshit. As such, we’re not holding any hope out for these two ever becoming friends unless serious changes occur and she makes sincere efforts to apologize. And Emma is sincerely expressing that’s never going to happen. <br/>
<strong>Equius Zahhak</strong><br/>
Again, very little canon interactions between these two beyond common courtesy and unseen SGRUB coordination, though we do suspect Sollux may hold some negative feelings towards Equius. As the latter programmed ARADIA MEGIDOS robot self to have flush feelings for him, though this didn’t last, and she spend a large portion of their session with Equius, Sollux might resent the Zahhak for taking one of his closest friends away from him. Sollux may also have the dual gratefulness for allowing her to have a body once more, though we’re not entirely sure. Still, these two will be awkward when they see each other again, but it’s our belief that they’ll be decent enough housemates and friends with one another once the awkward stage is passed. <br/>
<strong>Gamzee Makara</strong><br/>
Prior to Gamzee belly flopping off the diving board into the deep end of Insane Clown Murderfest, Sollux didn’t hold a high opinion on the purple. He once called him a <span class="sollux"> braiindead clown who eat2 toxiic 2liime </span> and didn’t communicate with him much during the process of SGRUB or their time on the meteor. Gamzee seemed pretty chill towards Sollux regardless and it was probably his clowning behavior and lax nature that irritated Sollux. During the GAMEOVER timeline however, Sollux seemed to behave a tiny vacillating concupiscent crush on Gamzee during the showdown on the meteor.  Although, given the nature of the flash it’s just as possible that Sollux is trying to question one of the survivors, likely KARKAT VANTAS due to his previous interactions with Gamzee, if that individual was flipping between flush and pitch crushes for Gamzee. Idk man and I’m the author, this still confuses me. Possible dead crush from a past timeline besides, Sollux likely still holds Gamzee in a negative light, especially with all the bullshit Gamzee has done, from murdering people to serving LORD ENGLISH, so we don’t expect them to be close anytime soon. Sollux will definitely distance himself from the other, slowly backing out of the room with his eyes locked on Gamzee. <br/>
<strong>Eridan Ampora</strong><br/>
Now here’s a relationship steeped with platonic hate and frustration, with horrible side effects on everyone around when these two go at it. Sollux and Eridan didn’t have a good relationship even before the start of SGRUB, but it went down the toilet following FEFERI PEIXES dumping her moirailigence with Eridan and refusing his offer to go flush before starting a relationship with Sollux. Eridan quickly started picking fights and bickering with Sollux, even leaving his planet to duel Sollux before returning in defeat. During their time on the meteor, Eridan challenged him to a rematch, this time blinding our boy and KO-ing him so that he looked dead, before murdered two out of three witnesses and absconding. Sollux doesn’t show any grief with Eridan’s death but wasn’t too upset about the blinding, at least compared to the fact his matesprit was killed. Now, continuing on with the confusing nature of several trolls possessing dual memories of both timelines, these two were combined into Erisolsprite in the GAMEOVER timeline, forced to be a being of game codes full of misery and self-loathing, the only thing the two could agree on. In the RETCON timeline, this combination never occurred although we’re unable to confirm or deny if these two interacted in dreambubbles after canon events. Who can tell? Regardless, these two are going to be rife with anger and bickering once they see each other, hopefully you can reign them in before they get too destructive in your home. There’s will no doubt be a reluctant housemate system of snark and irritation, though tempers could cool with time if Eridan makes the appropriate apologies to all those he harmed and works to mend things. We’re holding out for that one hope of at least no continued dueling. <br/>
<strong>Feferi Peixes</strong><br/>
Last, but certainly not least for all the Fefsol friends out there, we have the relationship between these two! These two have a very close relationship with one another, the pair actually becoming matesprits following Feferi bringing Sollux back to life as his Derse dreamself, though confirmation didn’t happen until much later in the webcomic. There’s not a lot of context of their relationship until the meteor, showing the two enjoying time chatting and cuddling in the horn pile. Sollux even adopted some of Feferi’s fish puns due to their closeness. However, following their deaths, there’s not too much that can be canonically confirmed. While Sollux and Feferi from the GAMEOVER timeline were able to meet up, twice might I add, once was in the forms of Erisolsprite and Fefetasprite with the former apologizing to the latter but the situation too much and overwhelming her and led dear, sweet, precious Fefetasprite to Fefetasplode. Their second meeting was where Feferi’s ghost and Sollux’s fully alive, fully blind self briefly worked with VRISKA SERKET before they absconded with NEPETA LEIJON as well, implying that these two were still close and possibly still revolved flush. As for the RETCON timeline, there’s not too much to suggest that these two remained in close contact, though it’s possible they still saw one another in the dreambubbles, though nothing can confirm if they continued their red relationship. Sollux will be pleased to see Feferi again, regardless as to whether their previous romance continues, and will enjoy her company. She certainly makes him more open and honest with his feelings and you’re likely to find the pair curled up together chatting. Perhaps they will resume things, but it’s no guarantee, feelings change as do people, so don’t go forcing them along just so you can have your shipping fun. </p><p>{We at WHAT PUMPKIN would like to add that, should future lines of units be developed and make it to the market, we will send an updated version of the Relationships with Other Units sections to further outline their bonds if they are individuals your units have interacted with. If they haven’t, well then you’re screwed and are going to have to watch how that weird shit plays out.}</p><p><strong>Troubleshooting </strong><br/>
Woo boy, are you going to have your hands full dealing with Mr. Appleberry Blast and his slew of personal and mental problems. Luckily, WHAT PUMPKIN has decided you readers can have a little section offering advice on some of the most common problems that may arise with your Sollux UNIT, as a treat. <br/>
<strong>Sollux has no idea what’s considered a healthy sleeping schedule, and his eating habits? Forget that. How do I get this lanky nerd into bed at a reasonable hour and convince him to eat something more consistent than whatever the hell he shovels into his mouth on the rare occasion he gets up due to a hunger headache?</strong><br/>
Lol readers, don’t you know gamers don’t sleep? Okay, okay, joking aside {And ignoring the glare from Emma} it is worrying that Sollux’s self-destructive nature is putting his health at risk. Ya gotta take baby steps to get him to change his ways, sit his scrawny ass down and explain he doesn’t have to spend all hours coding and that maybe he can take some more naps. Pass by his computer every now and then to bring some snacks and drinks, to help remind him he needs to eat too. Slowly, he’ll adjust his schedule a bit and may join you more often for a meal if you can figure out his tastes. Of course, he may get flustered, slightly, if you act all concerned and thoughtful for him. Ah, human gesture of friendship can so frequently be misread through  troll romantic lenses. Still, we’re sure he’ll appreciate the effort. Maybe get an ARADIA MEGIDO or KARKAT VANTAS UNIT involved if you want to double team him. <br/>
<strong>NOT THE BEES! THEY’RE CRAWLING EVERYWHERE! WHAT DO I DO?!</strong><br/>
Ah seems that Sollux’ apiary interests have led to a successful boom in the Alternian bee population that he came equipped with. Of course if you have melissophobia, this is probably not a good thing or even if you don’t like the fact all these buzzing housemates are stuck inside and bumbling around. WHAT PUMPKIN does NOT recommend getting stung by these purple fuzzballs, they sting like the shit and apparently this species can sting twice before dying. Thank Sollux, for wanting to keep the duality shtick going strong. Now, we’re not bee experts so we may not have the best advice, so maybe have a chat with Sollux on how to best get handle them. Setting up a system where they can easily go out to pollinate around the area can help and building additional beekeeping mainframes can give them a new place to crawl instead of on your shit. We haven’t found any issues of cross pollinating Earth species of plants or with local bee populations, but keep an eye all the same. <br/>
<strong>He’s not lisping anymore! Not that it isn’t easier to understand him or anything, but should I be concerned? </strong><br/>
Well probably, as this means Sollux got the teeth knocked out of him, so check around for any loose teeth, pools of gold blood, and damage around your house. He probably lost them in a tussle with someone so you’ll have to deliver a scolding on both the offending party who knocked those pearly whites out and Sollux for getting involved as he wouldn’t be the type to go down without a fight. You’ll have to contact a dentist for him to deal with the new gap, but he might be bemused by the situation he doesn’t have to lisp anymore. Maybe the doc will hook him up with some fake chompers so he can function okay without having to go back to the old problem. <br/>
<strong>Why does he have to do everything by twos? Even this manual? It's seriously starting to piss me off, is there something I can do to make him stop? <br/>
</strong>Trust me man, the things people will do for their aesthetic and personal tastes are astounding. Granted, he might drop the whole double-timing thing if he loses his eye sight again, but we're not trying to ensure that to happen. He may adopt some additional ticks too, just by who he's around such as ARADIA MEGIDO and FEFERI PEIXES, though the latter only if he spends increasing amounts of time with and the former...well only if he's either full dead or half dead. Again, not a thing we want. Remember WHAT PUMPKIN monitor the health and status of all our UNITS and will receive an alert if anything happens to them. And we WILL hold you responsible for doing intention harm against them.</p><p>As a reminder, contact Lui at XXX-XXX-0413 at the WHAT PUMPKIN dual office of Ecto-Biological Research and Troubleshooting if there happen to be any issues involved that we’ve yet to include in our manual. Dude might be a ball of anxiety, stress, and coffee, but he's more than willing to help out when the situation calls for it!</p><p><strong>Final Words</strong><br/>
We’re just gonna add our two cents here before we close off from this hefty manual {Get it two cents? Man, I am a riot!} WHAT PUMPKIN would like to extend its thanks to readers and supporters like you for your continued interest in the content and products that we come up with. Without you guys, we wouldn’t be having as much fun as we are and the world would be sorely lacking in HOMESTUCK UNITS. As always, treat your newest houseguest with respect and be polite and, with good luck and persistence, you can get through to this snarky, lisping nerd to plant the seeds of eternal friendship and get to see that blossom. Just keep at it and Sollux will probably soon start slinging nicknames and fondness your way, as well as the typical petty arguments and criticisms of your computer set up. Not much you can do about that, but enjoy it all the same. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp, this was hard to get through, life has unfortunately been picking up full steam on my end and I had to crunch through all this in a short time span. Still, I’m happy its out and hopefully it will satisfy you guys as well! As always, thanks for the continued support of you guys for reading and to botgal for putting up with my rambling ideas and tangents as well as helping with some tricky parts. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and I hope to see you guys again on 5/21 for the most furrocious huntress of them all. Until next time folks, until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>